Eulogy
by FaithinBones
Summary: The funeral of Hank Booth.


This takes place after "The Heiress in the Hill".

You might want to keep a tissue handy just in case.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Peering out at the group of people sitting before him, Booth tentatively smiled and then looked down at his note cards. Clearing his throat, he flicked the edges of the cards and then looked up. Clearing his throat again, Booth pursed his lips and took a deep breath. His gaze flicking up to the ceiling, he swallowed and then turned his gaze upon his family and friends.

"Most of you know that my brother, Jared and I were pretty much raised by my grandparents when our parents ran away from us." Turning his gaze towards his mother, he shrugged his shoulders, "My parents left us and Pops and Grams stayed. . . . . Pops was retired. He and Grams had raised their kids and they thought all of that mess was behind them. I'm sure they didn't count on having to raise two grandsons; but, when they found out that we needed them they stood up to the plate and they hit a home run. They didn't even hesitate. They could have said that they were too old and they could have put us into the system but they didn't. They moved us into their home and made us welcome."

Moving his gaze to his wife, Booth frowned, "We were lucky. I know that the Foster Care system tries to take care of their charges but sometimes bad things happen and Pops and Grams had heard the stories. There was no way they were going to let Jared and I go through that. I thank God every day that they didn't."

His eyes shifting to Jared, Booth smiled, "Those poor souls had their hands full, I can tell you. I was fourteen and Jared was ten. Our Dad just left one day and he didn't come back. I didn't find out until a couple of days ago why. . . . . My Dad used to beat me. He drank and he took his frustrations out on me, Mom and Jared. Mom got to a breaking point and she took off. . . . Jared and I were stuck with the situation for awhile."

Clearing his throat, Booth frowned, "This isn't something I normally tell people. I never talk about my childhood except with my beautiful wife." Smiling at Brennan, Booth saw her nod at him and encourage him to continue.

"Anyways, the only reason why I'm telling you is because I want you to understand what a big deal it was for Pops to take me and my brother in. He found out the our Dad was beating us and he chased our Dad out of our lives. He . . . . He took us in to his home and not only treated us with respect he decided to raise us as his children. We were still his grandsons but he and Grams wanted us to know what parental love was and told us that not only were they our grandparents, they were our parents."

Clearing his throat again, Booth pocketed his cards, "Pops and Grams went to all of our games, whether it was football or baseball or basketball. They threw birthday parties and had barbeques for our friends. They stayed up late at night helping us with our homework. They made sure we had nice clothes to wear and that we went to church every Sunday. Grams went to PTA meetings and Pops joined the booster club for our high school and manned the concession stand at least three or four times during football and baseball season."

His eyes finally resting on the casket below him, Booth swallowed hard, "Pops did all the things that he thought a parent should do. Instead of traveling with Grams and seeing the world, they stayed home and took care of two pretty wild boys. They settled us down and showed us that real love actually exists. Pops and Grams taught us that even though there is evil in the world, there is also love. Pops used to tell me that everyone has someone out there waiting for them. All you have to do is keep your eyes open and you'll find them."

Turning his gaze back towards his Bones, he smiled, "I believed him and one day, I saw the one I was meant to be with. I knew the minute I saw her. I drove Pops crazy because I screwed up and it was a really long time before we actually got together. I can tell you he was so happy on the day of my marriage. He told me that he knew that he could die . . . "

Swallowing convulsively, he felt the tears start to fall. Ignoring them, he tried again, "He told me that he knew he could die in peace because he knew that his two boys, Jared and me had found love and that we would never be alone."

Stepping down the steps, Booth moved over to where the casket was. Placing his fingers on his lips, he then moved them to the casket. "I love you, Pops. Thank you for being my father. Thank you for saving Jared and me. We wouldn't be who we are now if it hadn't been for you."

Stepping away from the casket, Booth moved to the pews and sat down next to Brennan. Taking her hand in his, he raised it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you Bones. Thank you for taking a chance."

Ooooooooooooooooo

I grew up watching Ralph Waite on "The Waltons". When I first saw him on Bones, I was so excited to see an actor that I had admired playing a part on a show that I had grown to love. This is my tribute to a fine actor. Rest in Peace Mr. Waite.


End file.
